Nightmares
by gioiagirl216
Summary: Discontinued! I was just wondering one night...wut would happen if Sakura had to move in with Syaoran? Why you may ask? And wut is so deadly about her dearms? This takes place after the 2nd movie. RR!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: ok lets see…oh yeah, I got really fanfiction deprived, so I wrote this. I know it's not much now but, oh well. Ok on with the story. O one more thing this takes place after the 2nd movie.

Disclaimer: God I hate these….I don't own CCS. I wish I did though L . 

*…..* change of scene or flashback.

"….." talking

'…..' thinking

(…..) me!

+….+ p.o.v

:……: a noise

Nightmares

By: Cherrylilwolf

Ch.1

Flashbacks

+Syaoran+

'I never thought that one night would change Sakura and my life forever.' I thought as I recalled that horrible night that this great threat started.

*6 months ago*

: ring….ring:

+normal+

Syaoran groaned as he flicked on his light. 

'Who the hell can be calling at' he looked at his clock, '2:00 in the morning?' he wondered as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Syao….Syaoran?" a voice sobbed on the other side.

( ok i'm sorry if Syao seems a bit…..umm…dense, but hey you would be too at 2 in the morning.)

"Who the hell is this?!" he yelled into the phone.

":sobbing: I..i'm sorry for…..waking….you up." The voice said.

'It sounds like Sakura, I wonder why she's up at this hour?' he thought.

"Sakura is that you? Why are you up at this hour, go back to sleep hun." Syaoran said.

Sakura began to cry hysterically now.

"Sakura put Kero on." 

Sakura handed the phone to Kero.

"Kero?" 

"Yea, its me kid."

"What's wrong with Sakura?" 

"I'm not sure. She woke up with all these bruises, cuts and covered in blood. It looks like she went to hell and came back." Kero explained.

"What?! How is that possible?" Syaoran screamed.

"I don't know, all I know is that you need to be with her right now. Her dad and brother are gone and she needs someone here. I can't think of a better person for that job then you." Kero said.

Syaoran didn't even give it a second thought. He grabbed a shirt a quickly threw it on. (OOO Syao sleeps topless. Oh baby oh baby…..O sorry)

In less then five minutes he was standing outside of her house. She has told him before were she kept her extra house key just in case..so he grabbed that and ran to her room.

"Were is she?!" He screamed as he ran into her room. 

Kero pointed to the bathroom door.

Syaoran ran to the door, but when he went to turn the knob he found that is was locked.

"Sakura!!!!" He screamed as he pounded on the door. 

No sound could be heard from inside. No crying. No water running. Nothing.

+Inside+ 

Sakura could hear Syaoran's plea for her to open the door. Sakura wanted to open the door. Don't me wrong she wanted to be held in his nice strong protective arms, but she couldn't. She couldn't get up. She had no physical strength left in her. She had cried to long and hard. Plus her wounds and given out way to much blood.

+Back to Syao+

Syaoran had waited almost 5 minutes for her to open the door and he frankly couldn't take it anymore. He backed away from the door. 

"Hey kid what are you thinking?" Kero asked.

Syoaran ran towards the door and broke it open. Inside he found Sakura. (well duh) It was obvious that she had passed out. He went up to her and cradled her. He looked her over. (not that way!!!!) She had multiple bruised on her arms and legs and her eye had turned black. She was a complete mess.

"Sakura honey, wake up." Syaoran said as he stroked her hair.

(I guess I don't have to tell you that their boyfriend and girlfriend.) 

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes, I'm here" He said.

Sakura opened her eyes half way.

"Sakura? Are you ok? What happened?" Syaoran asked.

****

*flashback to Sakura's dream*

"Were am I? Why am I here?"

(lol its like wut hitomi ,from escalfowne, says at the beginning for every episode. You know the lil was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision.)

Darkness surrounded Sakura as she floated. Endless black. 

Suddenly she felt as if she could stand, but on what? Sakura listened for a moment……laughter? But by whom? 

The lights suddenly turned on and she found her self on like a battlegrounds. She looked up to find someone floating a few feet in front of her. He floated to the ground and began to walk to Sakura.

Sakura looked upon his figure. He had very pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and jet-black hair. He was also very well built. ( oh baby oh baby J ) He also wore a black robe type of clothing. 

As he walked to Sakura she watched in amazement as light blackish wings withdrew themselves back into his body. When he finally was in front of her he got down on one knee. He smiled and evil smile and cupped her chine is his hand.

"So we finally meet Clow mistress." 

A/n: ok I think I'll leave it there. I'm sorry if it's a cliffhanger, but oh well. Anyways….so who is this evil man? And wut does he want with Sakura? Well hopefully that all will be explained in the next chapter. R+R!!!!!! 


	2. Goodbye

Apology

Hey guys: this is just to let you guys all know that I really thank you for all your reviews but unfortunately I have lost all interest in this story, so for now its going to stay how it is….plus I can't think of anything for it…so if anyone has any suggestion…I'm open to all of them…  
  
Luv always

~*Cherrylilwolf*~ 


End file.
